


Across the Realms

by Axuqa



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axuqa/pseuds/Axuqa
Summary: Sakura has spent five years grieving for her country, people, and family. She is transported to an alternate realm where they are alive and learns of a different destiny.





	1. Tears

The wind chimes called out their mournful tones in the wind. The sun crept behind the clouds, playing a constant game of hide and seek. The grass sank under her feet, covered in the morning dew. Sakura darted off the path, deciding to take a longer, scenic route. Stones surrounded her, flowers and incense being carried by the wind. She shall soon stop by to give her respect to them all. However, someone came first. Finally, she saw it: elaborate tombstones surrounded by a grove of cherry blossom trees and the sparkling river. 

Sakura breathed in the scent of the trees before stopping by a grave. Her eyes already were watering. She kneeled down and touched the stone, dusting it off. She set the box down, opening it to reveal a bowl of miso soup, rice, and some dango. She pulled out a bottle, pouring out sake into a small cup. She clapped her hands, sniffling. 

“Happy Birthday, Takumi.”

She opened her eyes, looking at the stone as if it were his face. She can imagine him, kneeling in front of her, inhaling the rice with gusto before downing the soup as he always did after training. 

“I-I guess I’ll update you about what has been happening. Hinoka is doing well… well, enough for what has happened. She still has not married any one quite yet, b-but, I think there may be something happening between her and Subaki! Subaki is tending her pegasus and always goes on flights with her when she’s upset. I am really happy for them!” she began, deciding that gossip might be the best thing to start with. After all, like any siblings, finding out the latest on their siblings’ love lives was a priority. 

She then realized she still held a different scroll in her arms. Sakura gasped and quickly placed it gently next to the box of food. The wind whistled in her ears as she could hear people in the marketplace. It hurt her soul that the cemetery was so close to the marketplace. However, it seemed like the right thing to do. Too many survivors need access to their loved ones, hence the cemetery was built close. 

“Ah, I recently got this scroll from Yukimura. It’s an in-depth research study where he has created a robe that can ride the wind! He developed it with Master Fuga.” Sakura added, trying to find anything to talk about. However, tears were already falling down her cheeks. She has to be strong: for her people, for Mother, for Father, for Hinoka, for Ryoma, for Takumi. “And I thought you might like it. Then, you can be the flying ninja like you always wanted to be. ”

It was too late. Tears slid down her cheeks, dropping into her lap. She wasn’t strong. She’ll never be strong. She couldn’t save her people. She couldn’t stop the Nohrians from destroying their home. She couldn’t convince Kamui to return. Only Corrin remained. “And y-you’ll… be the first flying ninja archer…” 

Sakura kneeled over, sobbing and screaming without words. All she wanted was the warm group hug Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and she shared when they were young. A time where Ryoma and Takumi would be playing Shogi with Hinoka trying to distract either of them while she be plucking at her koto. But never again will that happen. 

If only.. If only..

Then, there was light. Sakura stopped crying, staring in shock as it gleamed like a mirror. A shining, silver orb floated down to her, about as big as her heart. Ordinarily, she would run away, but she was so shocked that she could only hold it gently in her hands. It was warm, pulsing. Soft whispers echoed in her ears and then, light swallowed her. 

 

Sakura was blinded. Her ears rang, but there was the unmistakable voice that she could recognize in the bottom of the ocean.

“Kiran, you did it! You are a genius!” 

Sakura’s vision cleared and she saw a figure with a familiar, falcon like archer charge up to her and wrap his arms around her. He was warm and Sakura froze. 

“T-Takumi..?”

The archer then let go, backing up. A massive grin plaster across a face, the trademark bow strapped to his back, it had to be. Takumi tilted his head, no doubt positively beaming. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Boy, am I happy to see you!” Takumi replied. “I can’t believe you’re finally here.”

Sakura nodded, now in more confusion. “M-me too? But what is.. Where..?” she asked, more lost than ever. She glanced around, trying to understand what was going on. She noticed a pale robed figure with gold accents staring at what looking like a rune on the ground. However, what she didn’t expect was a figure pushing Takumi out of the way, calling out her name.

“Sakura!”

Sakura turned to the sound of her name being called, but did not expect to see a midnight armored male come up to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. His blond hair held by a headband tickled her face. He was holding her carefully, almost gently. However, that did not compete with the overwhelming feeling of fear, disgust, and mortification. She froze, her body screaming at her to run away. The figure stopped, ending the embrace. He stepped back and Sakura knew. 

“Sakura..? Love, are you alright?” Leo asked, with something what seemed like concern. 

Sakura felt all thoughts abandon her. She vaguely recognized she was about to faint. However, that did not stop her from whispering, “No..” She felt her feet give away and then darkness swallowed her.


	2. Shrieks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura learns of a different ending to a story. She tries to come to terms with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this fic has a similar premise to Star_on_a_Staff's When Worlds Collide. Please go check it out!
> 
> Listen to Sunayama, a Japanese folk song.

**_“Chirp, chirp, sparrows, the sun has already set,  
Call everyone, the stars have come out.”_ **

_Sakura opened her eyes, seeing the warm colors of the maple trees. She remembered this day. The song was enough to hint. It was the harvest festival. Running down the marketplace, Sakura saw all the shopkeepers wearing masks. She laughs, looking down. She looked down. It is a colorful yukata, patterned with colorful koi fish, just like all those years ago. Drums are struck and Sakura knew. It was almost time for the fireworks. Sakura laughed, quickly running up to the bridge where she saw the rest of her family standing, wearing masks as well._

_“You ready?” Hinoka asked, behind her mask. She turned towards the skies, ready for the show to begin. More figures came around, trying to find a decent spot. Sakura gazed up too when suddenly, a bell rings._

_Sakura froze. That was the bell used to begin ceremonies, specifically ceremonies of death. The firework exploded above her head._

_“Beautiful, isn’t it?”_

_Sakura did not want to turn to see who it was, but she knew. Suddenly, a scream. Sakura turned and saw it. A group of ninjas carrying several caskets covered in silk. Hinoka is standing, grim. But what is worse was the group of people near her. Sakura saw herself, quietly with other priestesses performing ceremonies of bells and flame. Then, Sakura was the one dancing. Surprised, Sakura stopped mid-dance, seeing the audience. There was Hinoka, townspeople, Corrin, and the royal family of Nohr. She felt the eyes trained upon her._

_She could not handle it. She then ran, charging down the street. Suddenly, Sakura noticed all the shopkeepers. With the masks revealed, she saw all the faces of death. Takumi, Ryoma, Saizo, Kagero, Hinata, Oboro, Reina, Orochi, and every other soldier she failed to save. Sakura screamed as they all opened their mouths, chanting._

_“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sakura looked up and then saw the smirking face of Prince Leo, his eyes still trained onto the skies._

 

Sakura leapt up in bed, her mouth open in a part shriek. Cold sweat covered entire body, threatening to swallow her. She looked around and saw Takumi, sitting in a chair, snoozing. Sakura stared, trying to remember what happened when Takumi snorted, waking up.

“Eh.. what?” he muttered, before noticing Sakura who was already tearing up in relief. Without a word he sits over on the bed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m right here.”

Sakura shuddered, tears falling. “Takumi, where am I? A-am I dead?” she whispered.

Takumi shook his head. “Sakura, ssh, it’s ok. You’re not dead. You just hit you head pretty badly.”

But how can she be not dead? Takumi is dead. She is in a strange land. Is this the afterlife?

“We’re in a different realm.” He explained. Sakura stopped, confused. “We have been transported into a realm that connects all realms. And we have been summoned to protect ours. You’re ok. I’m ok. We’re just in a different place.”

Sakura relaxed, ever so slightly. However, the thought still remained. “But, you’re dead. You’ve been dead for five years. Is there where you have been?”

That brings a silence between the two of them before she began crying again and all Takumi can do is hold her and try to understand.

 

It took much time before both can share their stories. Sakura continually stopped, having to recollect her thoughts and brace herself. Takumi, as the kind older brother he is, waited patiently, only interrupting to clarify. He turned pale when Sakura finally reached the topic of his death and possession, but nonetheless, carried on. Meanwhile, Sakura learned that indeed, they were of different realms. While she did not want to believe it, she was relieved that Takumi lived in a realm where he was happy, safe, and even with a child.

“B-but Takumi, what was… What was I like in your realm?”

Takumi scratched his head, thinking. “Well, basically you. The greatest little sister a someone can have with the uncanny ability to get scared of every ghost story no matter how childish,” he began, earning a pout from her. “But, I guess, engaged with Leo.”

Sakura turned pale. No, it couldn’t be. Sakura then stared at Takumi. “P-please tell me that is not true.” She pleaded. She couldn’t. She couldn’t be. “I can’t be married to him. I refuse! I cannot marry my brother’s murderer!” she exclaimed.

Takumi shook his head quickly, realizing his mistake. “No, no, Sakura, it’s ok.” He replied, grasping her shoulder. “Sakura, you won’t be marrying him. You are under no obligation to marry him or anything, got it?”

Sakura nodded, still shaken. “I… I need to tell him that.”

Takumi shook his head. “No, don’t you worry about that. I can talk to him.”

Sakura was just about to nod, when she realized. She should say it. The other Sakura would want her to do that. As much as she feared and felt sick to her stomach near Leo, she knew it wouldn’t be right if Takumi were to do it.

“No, please let me. It would be what the other Sakura would want.” She finally spoke.

Takumi paused, before nodding in understanding. “Alright, but, you know, you can always talk to me. I know we aren’t of the same realm, but you’re my little sister still and I want to make up for the time I haven’t been there for you.”

Sakura’s eyes watered, but she nodded. She wraps Takumi in a hug, so grateful when a owl flew in, hooting.

Takumi sighed and stood up. “And that’s my cue. Just rest for now and I’ll see you later, okay?” He made his way towards the door when Sakura called out.

“Umm. Takumi, I just wanted to say.. I missed you so much and we love you so much. J-just wanted you to know.”

Takumi turned around and smiled. “I know.”

 

Sakura was getting a tour with another healer, Maria, a chipper, kind fellow healer, when the same owl Feh dropped a letter in their hands.. The realm of Askr was so different. It was not like the colorful Hoshido, but neither the drear, barren lands of Nohr. It was much more windy, but gold always danced in her vision. Or maybe that was from the bump on her head. When Maria opened the letter, it was written in Takumi’s Hoshidan script, “Please come to the war room. Kiran would like to speak with you.”  
Sakura stared at the doors, before looking at Maria who was waving goodbye before heading back towards the infirmary. She hestitated and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a blue-haired, golden crested male opened it. “Ah, Princess Sakura, right this way.”

She nodded before entering and looking around the room. At a large stone table, she sees people grouped around a large, stone table of various colors. She blushed as she saw them survey her and quickly bowed. Then, a familiar face. Takumi waves next to a, oh dear, Prince Leo. Their gazes met. His was like before, warm enough for Sakura to feel her breath catch. However, it was terrifying. She looked down on the ground in embarrassment, fear, and guilt. While it was a different Prince Leo, she was so scared.

“Alright, Princess Sakura. I’m glad that you are ok and up and about. I am Anna, and I am the commander of this army.”

Sakura refocuses to the redheaded female, who has a grin from ear to ear. However, in the corner of her eye, she saw Takumi swing an arm around Prince Leo’s shoulder dragging him back to discuss strategy.

Sakura stared, terrified that the pale prince would lash out, but he seemed to good-naturedly take it in a stride. She then refocused on Anna’s long-winded explanation o the war of the realms, most she had already heard from Takumi. As she spoke with some annoyed disruptions from the summoner Kiran, who apparently was forced into this job of strategist, Sakura bit her tongue slightly. Kiran finally stopped arguing with Anna and looked at Sakura and then promised she would not have to be on the battlefield. However, Kiran wanted her to be ready.

“Of course. I will fight with you. If my realm is in danger, then I will fight.” Sakura promised.

Kiran smiled gently before walking over. They then pulled a box for her to open. She paused before opening it to reveal a healing staff that is unfamiliar to her, yet familiar. More importantly, she is given a yumi. Sakura gazed at it in wonder, before taking it.

“Alright, tomorrow you will begin training! Sorry for such a short notice, but training starts right away around here.” Anna explained, counting out what seemed like gold pieces.

“O-of course. I’ll do my best.” Sakura replied.

Sakura turned to Kiran , thanking them. She then returned to gazing at the strategist meeting. She sees them all discussing before noticing that Leo’s cape is inside out. She opened her mouth, but then it all came back.

 

_A battlefield. Screams of pain. Sakura heard the cry of Hana and swiftly raised her Festal. Tears spilled from her eyes and the yumi and quiver grew heavier and heavier at her waist. Shouts could be heard. Then, the wall exploded, rubble and dust scattering across the grass. Sakura was thrown back, dizzy. She stood up quickly to see figures in darkness emerge. She saw Kamui with them, her silver hair clashing with her dark Norhian outfit._

_Sakura felt it: anger and sorrow running in her veins. “Kamui!” she shouted, her voice shaking in challenge._

_Corrin peered and recognized Sakura. “Sakura, I didn’t expect you to be here.” She looked over Sakura’s shoulder, seeing a door that led to the commander Yukimura. However, Sakura stood, tall and proud. “But if you insist on blocking the way, I won’t back down.”_

_Sakura gulped. She knew this. “I know.” She replied, pulling out her bow. As she did, she saw the dark-clad knight, holding the sacred tome of Brynhilder. “B-but the I won’t let you pass. The people of Hoshido are too p-precious to me!”_

_Corrin nodded and readied the Yato. However, the knight stepeds forward instead. “I’ll take of her.” He said. Corrin returned his gaze, nodded, and dashed towards Sakura. She readied her Yumi, spinning and releasing an arrow. However, the arrow that flew towards Corrin was intercepted by another vine. Corrin ran past her, leaping through the crack towards Yukimiura. Sakura turned toward the caster, ready to notch another arrow but was knocked down by another tree, effectively trapping her under its roots._

_As she cried out and attemped to wrestle with the roots, they sapped her energy. In the end, she was still powerless._

 

Sakura shuddered as she returned to the present. He has not turned, now debating with a tactician with bouncy twin tails. This must be some cruel irony. How could she be engaged with him in a different reality? True, realities could be different and unique, but this was beyond her. The fates were cruel to her. Why bring her to this realm where this would happen? She left the room, walking without paying attention to her surroundings.

What was the other Sakura like? Did the other Sakura have some kind of infinity to cruelty and coldness? Sakura sniffed, knowing she is the right Sakura. The Sakura whom married Prince Leo must have been mad. Or maybe she was forcefully engaged? A royal marriage is typical to seal the end of a war and the beginning of a truth. After all, King Xander had tried to court Hinoka to only be stampeded by angry pegasi. Maybe the Sakura engaged with Leo was just pretending for the sake of kingdoms. However, Sakura remembered the warm gaze when she first came to this realm. She remembered the gaze that so many had. The look that Mother had when she spoke of Father’s tales. The look Subaki had when Hinoka entered the room. It was love.

Sakura felt sick. She stopped, breathing in as much as air as she can. Finally, she looked around, However, where was she? Finally, she recognized where she was. The archery range. Sakura felt her brain go on autopilot. She set the staff down, taking her yumi. She took an arrow, gazing at the target. It was far, but just far enough for Sakura to feel the muscle memory guide her. She let go of the arrow, letting it fly. It landed on the target, on the edge. Not great, but not too bad.

She took another arrow, determined now. She needs to be ready. As much as Sakura didn’t want to fight, if the Embla were to reach her world, her realm, Hoshido would not stand a chance. She had to protect the Order of Heroes now. The sun dipped across the sky, gently embracing the ground. Sakura sighed before finally dropping her yumi, sweating and gasping. Her muscles yelled at her to relax.

Then, Sakura heard soft clapping. She turned and felt her heart screech. It was Prince Leo. He walked up, staying a fair distance as Sakura remained still. “I see that you’re a little rusty,” he teased. “But it is alright, I was rusty as well when I arrived.” He laughed slightly, looking at the arrows scattered on the target.

Sakura remained silent, fear clamming her up. She turned away, gazing at the target as well. The last person she honestly wanted to see. Why wasn’t Takumi here? Surely he would be the one at the archery range, not him!

“I-I.. Well, um..” she began, tripping over her words.

He turned, waiting patiently. Sakura felt her words die in her mouth. The bile was coming up too. She couldn’t stand this. Even if this was a different Leo, he is still the same person. The same person destroyed her family. Her hands clenched tightly at the yumi. She wished she had an arrow. A pregnant pause came about.

“Sakura, I must apologize for my behavior. I have been thinking about it..” Leo finally began, combing his hand through his hair.

“A-about..?” she echoed, refusing to look towards him.

“About what is happening. You have been rather jumpy and frankly, fairly terrified of me. And well, judging from your brother’s behavior, I found out-“

Sakura’s stomach lurched. What is she supposed to say now?

“-that you must be pregnant. And I have to say.. I know this is hard and sudden, but I’m really happy, and that we’re in this together. I know it was unplanned, but we can figure this out”

Sakura stopped. She turned towards Leo, so many emotions erupting. Confusion, disgust, mortification,, and ultimately, amusement. Her eyes watered before Sakura turned and laughed. Leo turned in confusion, seeing Sakura covering her mouth as she laughed and giggled. “Me? Pregnant! N-no!” Sakura said, trying to imagine. Never in her life. Maybe in another Sakura’s life, but not her’s.

Leo stared, not following. A red blush dusted his cheeks and ears, no doubt embarrassed that he suggested such a thing.

Finally, the laughter died away and Sakura knew she had to say it now. If not, then who knows what will happen.”

“Prince Leo, I apologize. I am not the Sakura you know.” She began. She kept her eyes trained on him, doing her best not to cower. “I am Princess Sakura, second in line for Hoshido. I come from a realm where you are a conqueror, razing land for your country. I am not the Sakura that you are engaged with in your realm. And I will never be. N-now.. if you please excuse me!”

Sakura grabbed her staff and quickly walked past Prince Leo, hoping her words would be enough. Walking past him, she stopped at the entrance of the archery range. She remained silent, still facing away. She could not face the monster. She’ll work along with it if it’ll end the War with Embla faster. However, she will not develop any ties.

“B-but I wish you and that Sakura all the best.” With that, she departed the range leaving the Prince to stare at the ground.


	3. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura learns more about herself and the person she hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. And guess who got rid of babyrealms.

Sakura sighed, hugging her legs tightly. It has been a week since she has arrived to Askr and she was both loving and dreading every second of it. 

On one hand, Sakura never felt so relieved to spend time with so many familiar and new faces. The more time she spent with Takumi, the more hope was filled in her. She quickly learned how she had a nephew who was barely two years old and yet was already holding yumis like his father. When Takumi had trouble explaining how he looked, she met a kind healer who was a lovely artist kind enough to draw someone whom he never met. When she walked through the many gardens, she spoke with Kiran about their homeland, which was the most different of all the realms with strange puppet-like contraptions called cars and phones. However, Kiran’s homeland did create dishes similar to Hoshido, which Sakura was grateful for.

On the other hand, Sakura never felt so awkward every time she and Leo were in the same vicinity. Neither barely spoken a word to one another, but it seemed for the better. The others had quickly picked up on this and some assisted in making as much buffer zone as possible to help out, such as her newest friend Maria and, of course, Takumi. In fact, he would actually take as much room as possible to block Leo from Sakura, not that he needed to. Since their run-in at the archery range, Sakura only had saw Leo exactly three times. 

The first time was actually when she was getting breakfast before training. She had just sat down with a bowl of rice porridge when Takumi joined her with his own bowl of miso soup, sitting across from her. They had a comfortable silence eating when more allies joined them as the hall filled up. Right when the hall was at its peak business with barely any seats open, Leo had arrived, half awake. She stood up, ready to leave the room. However, he had already picked up a dish and left the hall, completely skipping any socializing. 

The second time she saw Leo again was in the war room. She was about to deliver some books of stave and tome weapon refinement to Kiran, assuming that it would be Kiran and other strategists. When she knocked however, Leo was the one who answered the door. Sakura had quickly shoved the books into his arms, muttering something that even she couldn’t remember before running off. According to Kiran, whom she spoke with later, it vaguely sounded like, “Here are the books, now have a nice day.” Hence, she was a bit relieved that nothing else has slipped.

The third time, she was in the medical tent, assisting Maria with what looked like a tournament. Many allies all sat on the small cots, calming discussing the results. The only spirited person seemed to be Kiran, who was crying and whining about how their bet lost in the first round. She had just finally regrown all of Linde’s hair when she saw Leo hobbling in, clutching a broken arm. Maria volunteered to see Leo, but she was in the middle of treating Merric’s burns. Sakura promised that she can take care of Leo and walked over. The only thing she said then was to have a follow-up with another healer if any pain lingered, which he said, “Thanks.”

 

Sakura sighed and finally stood up again. At the moment, she was on a break from training. While her healing skills were greatly valued, Kiran seemed to take the situation to heart, making sure Sakura was getting the minimum training, not wanting to force her completely into the war. What else could she do with this time? Perhaps she could help in the dining hall? Or maybe she could assist with mending and laundry. After all, there is no end to fixing each warrior’s clothing. Actually, that may be the best idea for the moment. With the voting gauntlet still continuing, many of the army’s members keep returning to the games in hopes for their moments of glory.

As she opened the door into the sewing room, she noticed the other only inhabitant. Their eyes met, and Sakura swore the temperature rose and sank drastically. She gulped before looking at the clothes laid out on another table, with different notes of them being mended and so on. The other inhabitant returned his gaze, but did not restart. Sakura took a seat at a different table, taking the clothes of a person named Fir to mend.

Minutes passed as they both sat in the room alone. She remained focused, slowing creating new stiches down the torso of the shirt. The other, however, continued to sew a button, tangle the thread, and redo stiches. He grunted and grumbled in frustration and then gave a soft “ah-ha,” before realizing that he sewed the sleeve of his shirt to the other sleeve. Finally, Sakura risked a glance over at Leo, who was still studiously attempting to sew a shirt correctly. However, speaking that his face was fairly flush complete with sweat and hair drenched, she guessed that he had little practice with sewing. Sakura folded up Fir’s clothing before standing up and pulling her chair closer to Leo.

“Y-you need to do a stich like this.” Sakura barely whispered, showing an example of the stich with Fir’s now-mended clothes.

Leo looked up in surprise, then at the stitch. He tilted his head, memorizing the direction and pattern before quickly, and slightly sloppily, copying the stich on his shirt. “Like this?” he asked.

Sakura nodded, watching for a while before scooting away to let him continue. However, she kept a closer distance, only glancing up when she heard him getting frustrated. It was almost… nice. He seemed like a person, his own self, separate from the nightmarish figures of her dreams. While they were silent, it wasn’t deafening. In fact, it was comfortable. Perhaps it could remain like this for the future. Maybe they can be in the same room, but not a word-

“Princess Sakura.”

Never mind. Of course that was too much to ask.

“Yes?” she replied, as she began to sew the leggings of another hero.

“I know these words will never be enough, especially from someone like me. But. I am sorry about what happened in your realm.” Leo set his shirt down, looking out the window, which showed the steady river.

Sakura paused, before setting her own needle down. “I-It wasn’t your fault. It was the Leo of that realm’s fault. I know that.”

The comfortable silence dissipated, leaving Sakura’s icy, defensive front up once again. She sighed before turning towards him. As the sun poured in through the windows, Sakura noticed that the Leo did look different than in the realm she came from. This Leo was warmer, fuller of life. Maybe… maybe he was different.

“Will we ever be able to be allies?” Leo questioned, calmly and softly.

Sakura picked up her needle, returning to her stitching. “With time.”

Leo then smiled before looking back at his stitches. He frowned and ruffled his hair.

“Princess Sakura?”

 “Hmm…?”

“How do you do that stitch again?”

Then, she noticed the childish look, almost sheepish. He did not know how to sew at all. Sakura giggled slightly before scooting over to assist. For just a brief moment, she could understand why the other Sakura may have liked Leo. The two continued stitching; with Leo finally finishing his one shirt after Sakura had finished several. She slowly taught him different stitches, finding it amusing that of all things; sewing would be Leo’s weaker aspects, apart from other things.

Sakura was folding up the last of the clothes when Feh swooped in through an open window, dropping an envelope on the floor. The owl then flew, settling on top of her head, ready for a nap. Leo picked up the envelope, opening it as Sakura picked up the owl off her head to set into the basket of fresh new clothes. He folded it up before glancing over at Sakura.

“It looks like Kiran is doing some summoning sessions in about a hour. They wish for us to be there along with some others.” Leo reported, closing the envelope and attaching it to Feh’s leg.

Sakura nodded, petting Feh’s fluffy head. At least she knew where that was. The owl hooted, digging herself deeper into the clothes.

“Until then, can you perhaps help me with a project?” Leo asked. “Please do not feel obligated to. I just hope to… try make up for what he has done.”

Sakura bit her lip, debating. While she wanted to say no, there was something in her gut to look in the good intentions. “What is this project?”

“I am attempting to grow some plants from our realms that other realms don’t seem to have. Would you happen to know about Dragon Herbs?” Leo asked.

Sakura tilted her head, cranking her brain before recalling a merchant who had brought said herbs to the capital during the war. “Yes, it is incredibly rare if I recall.” She answered, a vaguely pink adventurer and delivered them in exchange for money.

“You see, I want to recreate the herb but unfortunately, not many seem to know about it. Perhaps, your expertise in healing could be helpful.” Leo explained.

Sakura nodded, understanding. If these herbs could be recreated, it could strengthen allies further. While she was no expert, she does recall using it and even using it in some salves and potions. “I-I see. Very well then.”

A warm expression spread across his face. “Thank you, Princess Sakura. Your help is greatly appreciated.”

Before she knew, a small smile was returned from her. “I-I’ll try my best.”

 

 

 

 

As they stood on the grounds, Sakura found herself actually conversing with Leo. Albeit, it was mostly Leo speaking and she giving input every couple of minutes, but it was still drastically different from that morning. Many heroes were now gathered around, chatting amongst themselves as Kiran was standing a massive stone tablet, getting what looked like a pep talk from Anna and the other Askr royalty.

“-And if dragon herbs need to rely on those with the blood of Dragons, I believe that it would be best to speak with those who are descendants of dragons, like us. For example, I heard spoke to Tiki, who is directly descent of dragons as she is a mankete-“ Leo continued, flipping open what looked like some sort of journal enthusiastically.

Sakura half-listened, nodding and trying to understand. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Takumi stood beside her, looking at Leo with a raised eyebrow. As Leo was flipping through his journal, he bent down and whispered to her, “Do you want me to get him away?" 

Sakura quickly shook her head and gazed at her older brother. “I’m fine.”

“-And so, if what she claims is correct, we will need to grow some of the herbs we harvested in pools of the tears of dragons and/or their descent.” Leo finally finished, now noticing Takumi. 

Takumi waved before focusing at Kiran, who now readied in front of the tablet. “Looks like you found someone who actually understand what you are saying.” He joked, elbowing Sakura who playfully elbowed him back. 

“Astounding how much she knows and understands that the so-called pineapple prince.” Leo returned, receiving a snarl from Takumi.

Before Takumi would launch himself at Leo with Sakura trying to stop both, blue light surrounded Kiran. Takumi stopped as many heroes silenced themselves, focusing on the stone tablets. Soft mantras echoed in the wind as the trees whistled. Then, several clear and colorful orbs erupted from Kiran’s strange weapon, placing themselves into the orb. Kiran readied the strange bow and then made the first shot: into a green orb.

The orb exploded, momentarily blinding all. As the light faded, stood a petite, green-haired girl with a long cloak. As she gazed around, a group of dark-cloaked assassins cheered before picking her up and charging away with many laughs.

At the second shot, dust cleared with a slight wind. Heroes stood at baited breaths as the shattered blue orb. When the light cleared, stood a blue-haired lord with a spear. As he looked about, he immediately pointed his sword to only be tackled by who appeared to be his twin. Laughter erupted at the sibling antics, and much to Sakura’s delight, the twins appeared to be from the same reality, unlike her.

As the twins disappeared, Sakura then saw Kiran take the last of the glowing orbs, which Kiran called bullets, and fire at a clear orb. Sakura watched in awe now, wondering. The clear orb was almost clear, but as it split, it seemed like bits of crystals scattered with the winds. The light was almost overwhelming, but as it cleared, Sakura then saw the person across the clearing. The other figure blinked, looking about in confusion. 

“W-what? Where am I?” asked the person.

Sakura could only swallow as her mind span in a hundred directions. Her feet were planted to the ground. Then, Leo slowly advanced. 

“Sakura?” he asked as the last of the light faded.

With maroon eyes and a similar red and white dress, another Sakura looked up at Leo. “L-Leo!” The other Sakura gazed up with an expression that she couldn’t recognize or understand.

However, it was an expression that she didn’t dislike. And as Sakura watched, she could only smile as she saw Leo with the Sakura of his world, embracing one another.


End file.
